Come With Me
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Noah is leaving and has asked Ste to come with him. Will Ste accept or will certain members of the community have him staying
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me?"

"What?" Ste replied trying his hardest to understand what was going on here and what was being offered to him now

"Ste I'm leaving, this job is amazing and will be able to provide for both of us!" Noah enthused taking his hands

"Noah…,"

They stood in Ste's kitchen; they had just had tea and were cleaning up when Noah had sprung this on him, a new job in Spain.

"Ste, you can not just pass up this offer, can you? Think of it, Spain!"

Ste could imagine it, the amazing sights, brilliant weather and interesting people but things were missing from the picture

"Noah, I can't leave Amy to look after Leah and Lucas and my work," Ste explained breaking the contact moving to look out the window, placing his hands on the work surface as he did so

"Weren't you just saying how Amy and Lee had basically taken over looking after them and how you have a lot more spare time and there are plenty of bar jobs in Spain, a lot more interesting ones, where you'll see a million different people every night not just the same regulars you get at Chez Chez," Noah said

He had him there, but that wasn't the point, this was his home and he shouldn't be made to move

"This is my home; do you really think I can just leaving, like that?"

There was a small silence, Ste didn't dare turn and look at Noah, in fear of seeing disappointment that would change his mind.

"Yes, if you really cared for me," was Noah's response

That's when Ste turned feeling the anger rising "That's not fair you know I care for you Noah, But..." Ste trailed off

He looked at Noah with pleading eyes willing him to understand, know that he can't just leave. For a moment it looked like he understood but his expression suddenly changed to a cold sadness

"Oh I see, you care for me but there's someone you care about more,"

Ste instinctively placed a hand on his ribcage, over the spot where it had broken all those months ago "I-,"

"See you can't even deny it!" Noah exclaimed

"You didn't even let me finish!"

Noah folded his arms defensively "Fine, sorry, go on,"  
>Ste took a deep breath weighing things up in his mind; He had to show Noah that he only cared for him cause that was the right thing to do, he was sure of it "Okay, I'll come,"<p>

Noah immediately lit up "Really? Oh Ste you won't regret this I promise!" He rejoiced hugging Ste "Okay I'll see you tomorrow night, be ready for five"

"For what?"

"For the flight, silly,"

Ste's stomach dropped

"That's okay isn't it?" Noah questioned

"Yeah, yeah," Ste answered forcing a smile

Noah smiled giving Ste a quick kiss "Kay, see ya," and with that he was out of the door, leaving Ste suitably alone to breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan sat alone in his office, yes it was his office, not Foxy's, he didn't deserve it. Foxy may think he has the upper hand, but he didn't and Brendan didn't mind if he thought that, because when Warren slipped up, and he would slip up, Brendan would be there to claim the glory.

Satisfied that his work was done; he placed his papers in the filing cabinet and left the dark club.

The streets were a quiet buzz at three O'clock in the morning, all the clubbers were making their way home, still on a high from the night they had just had. There was a glow from the pavement he walked on from the previous shower that had cost him more customers earlier on. If Brendan was a soppier person he would think it looked pretty….But obviously he wasn't so he didn't think that.

Brendan was in a considerably good mood, everything at this present moment seemed to be alright; no one was screaming at him or trying to ruffle his feathers, so he allowed a shadow of a smile to form on his face.

As he passed Price Slice he heard footsteps behind him. His mind wandered as he wondered who the footsteps could belong to. The village was small so Brendan knew just about everyone to a point that he could tell which footsteps belonged to which people, but he could only do that with a couple of people. He still liked to tell himself that he could do it with everyone. He guessed it was one of a few people as he was headed to Cheryl's flat and there was only one other occupied house up there. He would have known if it was the Boy Scout Ethan because he would have immediately struck up an annoying conversation. Equally as annoying would be Mr Muscles but it was too quiet to be that son of a-"Brendan! What you doing skulking around the streets at night, out to ruin someone else's life?" Noah Baxter exclaimed

He had obviously misread the footsteps…This time

Noah was walking along with a spring in his step, and Brendan didn't like it. But then again Brendan Brady didn't like most things about the personal trainer, his attitude, his look, his eyebrows. Generally he didn't like the man with a passion. Noah suddenly caught sight of Brendan scowling at him and smiled

Brendan just stared

"Oh sorry, I meant _trying _to destroys someone's life," Noah corrected

Brendan laughed harshly but Noah grinned snidely. Brendan stopped laughing abruptly making it clear that he was disgusted by Noah "That's funny, you think I can't destroy someone's life,"

Noah crossed his arms "No I don't,"

"Funny Noah, you seem to be forgetting that just a few weeks ago I had you like putty in my hands," Brendan reminded the young man in front of him, holding his hands up and rubbing his fingers together to emphasis his point

"Still didn't break us up did it? In fact now we're stronger than ever," Noah declared smugly

"Aw that's sweet, well don't let me stop you," Brendan replied sarcastically

But Noah wasn't finished, Brendan wanted to be rid of him now so he stalked off ascending the stone steps up to the flats, but Noah came bounding after him like an excited puppy dog

"Oh don't worry you won't and never will be able to ever again," He said

"Don't be so sure, remember I can mess with yours or young Stephen's life when ever I please," Brendan replied smiling slightly in the ever growing darkness as they moved away from the streetlamp's glow

"Oh no I am sure; you see were moving away, tomorrow!" He exclaimed

Brendan's gut dropped and a sick feeling took over him. What Noah just said felt like a dream or more likely a terrible nightmare, He had to be lying, just messing with him to see how he would react, well he wasn't going to play up to it. Luckily he spotted Cheryl's door.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I hate you," Brendan commented opening the door and disappearing in to the house.


End file.
